Sleeping Habits
by TheAnimeWriterLover
Summary: Dio hates (not really) the fact that Jonathan is a coddler when asleep. All he wanted to do was read a book, was that too much to ask for?


It was a quiet evening when it happened, again.

All Dio was doing was resting in bed, with his back against the headboard. A book rested comfortably in his left palm, as a candlelight flickered beside him on the nightstand. Not the best idea, as it could easily tumble over and make something catch on fire. However, after the day he had, the blonde would be damned if he couldn't unwind before bed. Absently, his right hand tangled into the dark patch of hair that rested on his lap. The familiar weight belonged to only one person. One that was dead to the world, unbothered by anything or anyone. Not even the candle glaring at their face did it make them so much as twitch. Slept like the dead, Dio described it more than once.

The blonde resisted to sigh.

Golden eyes read over a few more sentences before they lifted off, as they turned towards the said object on his lap. A massive arm was thrown over his legs. Their weight would make anyone wither in discomfort or pain, but not him. Instead, it felt comfortable and certainly did not cut off any blood circulation as it realistically should. Then there was Jonathan's head, as he snorted away softly with no care in the world. His nose turned to bury into the lap, when the slender fingers ran through his hair with light scratches. It was a wonder how he found this position comfortable.

It was one thing to be told that he, Dio, would share a bed with Jonathan at some point in their relationship.

It was another thing to _not_ be told that a certain giant was a _coddler in his sleep_. It was as if Dio's own impressive height and figure somehow equaled to that of a _teddy bear_, of all things! Now, most nights, he found himself stuck in whatever position Jonathan's sleep self felt was appropriate.

As if to prove a point, the awoken man tried to wiggle to move even an inch, but to no avail. The arm only tightened its hold. Something that didn't truly bothered Dio, because if he wanted to, he could push the man off him.

This time, the sigh escaped.

Perhaps it would have been better if he went to bed much earlier.

Dio continued to ignore his book, which now rested on the blanket to the side. The fingers untangled themselves from the ball of soft hair. They brushed against the slight tanned forehead instead, as they pushed aside the bangs. Ones that grew so long that they began to brush against the top of the eyes. _He should be getting a haircut soon_, crossed his mind. Not that he needed to say anything, as Jonathan himself did not favour longer hair. The curly pieces of hair stayed put for a few moments, before they moved back down to their previous position. As if to taunt the other over the failed attempt.

Dio rolled his eyes.

The other hand rose to stroke Jonathan's cheek with a thumb. Eyelids fluttered a bit, but Jonathan continued to sleep on. There was no soul present, or awake, that could describe just how careful or gentle he was with his movements. Dio for sure would never say anything himself.

It was a wonder that the blonde tolerated this for as long as he did and will. There was nothing he could do or say that would change these circumstances or behaviour, though he wasn't sure he wanted it to. Even if it meant to be the personal teddy bear of a sleeping giant, possibly for the rest of his life. The man scoffed at the thought. The things he did for his partner, or allowed him to do, would shock anyone that knew him. Not that he would allow them. After all, what would dear _society_ say about their relationship? The thought made him scoff with disgust.

Once more, Dio lifted the book to resume the reading activity. If for nothing more than to distract himself from dark thoughts.

Minutes ticked by. The only things heard were the wind outside, soft snoring, and the turn of a page. Jonathan barely shifted during the time.

Soon, Dio's eyes began to hurt, along with his head. Something that might require a drink of water, but there was no motivation to go and do it. Without much of a thought, he closed the book and placed it unceremonially next to the candleholder. One whose candle he blew out a second later. Dio shifted to try and slither underneath the heavy weight but was unsuccessful. Golden eyes glared down at the other's body, as if it insulted him. Annoyed, but still being gentle, he shifted Jonathan's head over to the pillow. Nothing but a sleepy mumble responded, which Dio payed no mind to. Next, came the arm. He went to do the same thing, but instead left it onto the empty spot between them. When that was done, he finally laid down completely. The soft blankets hugged his figure, as he pulled them up to his neck. With his back to Jonathan, and closing his eyes, Dio tried to sleep.

It wasn't long before the familiar arm was thrown back over him. Its familiar weight was around his waist, only to pull him until his back was to the other's chest. If not having expected and grown used to it, Dio would be tempted to take the book and slapped it across Jonathan's head.

"Mmm… Dio?"

Jonathan mumbled with confusion. His voice slurred and was heavy with sleep. Dio sighed once more and simply patted him on the arm.

"Sleep"

Came the simple command. Jonathan gave out a soft sigh, before falling asleep again. In the past, the blonde always had issues falling asleep. Too paranoid over something horrible that could take place while he was off to the dreamland. However, the warmth that surrounded him always grew too powerful. They always overcame his years of insomnia-like habits. Feeling safe and warm, Dio fell asleep soon after.


End file.
